


Storm Warning

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Backstory, Charn, Crossover, Foreshadowing, Gen, Prompt Fic, Remixed, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Charn knows the tale of All-Mother Lilith -- or at least the surface version.  The Nameless God's role is secret to all but a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotoriousReign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [notoriousreign](http://notoriousreign.livejournal.com) in [caramelsilver](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com)'s [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html), in response to the prompt: _[Doctor Who/Narnia, young!Jadis, he was the one who made her this way](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2565226#t2565226)_.

Everyone in Charn knows the tale of how All-Mother Lilith refused to relinquish her pride and instead crossed the endless void between the worlds to establish a new world where her children could grow strong and free away from Adam's chains.

Only a few who have the privilege to enter the Imperial Library, the patience to sort through millennia of dusty myths, and the authority to kill anyone who might report their interest in forbidden records know the rest of the story: that Lilith did not travel alone, but rather tricked a god of storms and doorways into giving her passage, and founded her kingdom in Charn not because she chose the world herself but because the nameless god, a trickster himself, fooled her into leaving his ship and abandoned her on a dying planet lit by a weary star.

That god gained his power by killing the rest of his race, so Lilith's memoirs claim. Jadis considers the current state of her game with her sister: with her eyes now opened, they seem as if two lionesses fighting over the decaying corpse of a half-starved deer, never thinking to look beyond their drought-stricken territory for richer game.

She tucks the crumbling papers into her bodice and begins to rethink her goals.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was remixed by [Gehayi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi) as **[Turbulence (The Storm Warning Remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1598105)** in [Remix Madness 2014](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014).


End file.
